1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for cleaning magnetic patterns, a method of forming magnetic patterns, and a method of manufacturing magnetic memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a fabrication of a magnetic memory device such as an MRAM device, a layer stack structure including a magnetic layer may be etched to form a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) structure.